


Say goodbye, don't follow

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Songfic, a bit of angst, i added some cuddling bc why not, idk - Freeform, lsw references, maybe? - Freeform, slightly OOC, this is the weirdest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview on Saruhiko and Misaki's journey throughout the years. </p><p> </p><p>Or: From middleschool to a newly found road, where everything can surprise wandering souls.</p><p> </p><p>This is the crappiest summary I've ever done forgive me for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say goodbye, don't follow

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_Hey, I'm never coming home,_

_Hey, I'll just wander my own road,_

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

He knew it from the start, that he didn't belong anywhere. School wasn't a place for him, and that cold building where he had no choice but to live, under the shadow of that guy, wasn't ment for him either. So that's why he decided to wander aimlessly through untravelled roads. Nobody was going to try following him, after all. 13 yeard old Fushimi Saruhiko was sure no one would ever go after him, and if they did, he'll immediatly shove them away. Or that's what he would like, beacause deep inside he knows he would just remain frozen, unable to deal with his emotions, unable to deal with the world surrounding him. It's not like he hated people, it's just that he didn't know how to deal with them, and people didn't know how to deal with him either. Everyone must follow a path and you can meet people there, but no one would ever choose _his_ path.

                                                            **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 _Hey, I can't meet you here tomorrow_  
_Say goodbye don't follow_  
_Misery so hollow_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_"_ If you are looking for gratitude, then ask somebody else". That's what he said to 13 year old Yata Misaki, who broke into his life without permission. Misaki didn't enter Saruhiko's path. Rather than that, he  _chased_ him. And Saruhiko wasn't able to run away. He didn't even train himself in running away because no one had ever chased after him, and maybe deep inside _he was just a little bit happy_. Finally, someone found him interesting enough to forget his own path in order to walk into his. And this someone was another middleschooler, way shorter than him, with chestnut hair and big hazel eyes burning all the coldness in his path. He didn't want to like Misaki, _he was forced to do so_. The way they always walked together after failing that unlucky mission, after thinking that maybe things would have changed if they had gotten inside that mysterious blimp. But he knew he couldn't cope with Misaki, he couldn't meet him. He was so hollow, he had built a lot of walls around himself but let his path unprotected, and Misaki had made it there. 

 

Slowly, Saruhiko's walls began to fall. They became best friends and Saruhiko got used to having Misaki behind fim, following him, constantly telling Saruhiko _how amazing he is_ with gleaming eyes. For once, he didn't tell him not to follow him. For once, there was no need to say goodbye.

                                                                    _ **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Hey you, you're livin' life full throttle_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

But the way couldn't be always peaceful. They couldn't be sharing their earphones forever, walking together. And Misaki wasn't going to be following Saruhiko forever, too. On Misaki's end, he began to run faster than him. After they joined HOMRA, Saruhiko's path wasn't lovely. There was a lot of people there, not just him and Misaki. What was wrong is that their rythms didn't match anymore. Saruhiko thought Misaki wanted to run forever, without him. On the other side, Misaki just wanted to play for a while, to meet new people and visit their paths, but his was with Saruhiko. _And this is told by Misaki himself, not by the stupid fluttery feeling he gets when he sees his best friend's back, his pale skin, his beautiful blue eyes (everything of him was just dazzling). Absolutely._

  _ **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

 _Hey you, pass me down that b_ _ottle, yeah_  
_Hey you, you can't shake m_ _e round now_  
_I get so lost and don't k_ _now how_  
_And it hurts to care, so I'm going now_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

He hated crossroads. His path had always been a straight line (at first filled with suffering and nothingness and later on filled with Misaki's laughter), nothing never seemed to change. But it did. Eventually, Misaki was at the bar, after Saruhiko had burnt himself, swearing the only thing he wanted was power. But he didn't, he just wanted a place to belong. The thing is, HOMRA's bar wasn't meant to be in his path. That wasn't his place, it was Misaki's, and he was kind of sad (more than he'd like to admit), that their paths had to diverge. Misaki spent a lot of hopeless nights trying to forget about _the traitor_. He started to think about Saruhiko as that, as deep inside he was _so frustrated_  because he couldn't return to him. He couldn't understand it, and that made him a selfish and hopeless idiot. _No, no, no. That's wrong._ He has HOMRA's pride now, he does not need that stupid asshole. It hurts to care, so it's better not to think about it.For Saruhiko, it hurts to wake up every day and search hopelessly for Misaki's face every morning, reminding himself that he is far away from where he used to be. Both of them are hurt, so both of them leave their shared path forever.

                                                                 _ **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

 _Scared to death, no reason why_  
_Do whatever to get me by_  
_Think about the things I sa_ _id_  
_Read the page it's cold a_ _nd dead_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

Not all the crossroads are bad, and not every road will remain unchangeable. Change happened once, when they parted ways, and it happened once again, when an almost death experience joined them. Saruhiko could have died in the brat from Jungle's arms if it hadn't been for Misaki, who was still the same hot-headed guy living life full throttle without any kind of caution, like he used to in middleschool. Eventually, they stopped walking. They sat and read all the pages of their book, all the dead pages, they repeated the things they had been wanting to say for a while. _Nothing had to remain unsaid. Or at least that was what they tried_. What matters is that they understood that they didn't need to be always on the same road, they could travel from one to another, never forgetting each other. Because of that, maybe Saruhiko started learning to appreciate all the apparently annoying things he found on his path, and Misaki began to slow down a little bit in order to consider his moves a little more. Everything could work out if they tried.

 

                                                                 _ **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Take me home_  
_Say goodbye, don't follow_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  

And so the day arrived, and they built a new home in the middle of their two roads. This place was only for them. There, neither of them had to chase the other or wait for him to come back. For once, Saruhiko didn't tell Misaki not to follow him. He wanted him to stay by his side. He wanted to sleep with him, using the cold as an excuse in order to feel heat radiating from the shorter boy's body, clinging to his shirt. Thus, they both learned that walking may be tiring, so resting is also important and can't be missed.

 

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_Don't follow, just stay with me, because I love you. Because it doesn't matter where I am as long as I know I will be able to hold you tight in the end of the day._

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this little attempt at songfic but the lack of free time and my poor ideas didn't help. However, today I got my brain functioning and I did my best, even though there will be a few (or more) typos here, since I'm not a native english speaker and this short one-shot hasn't endured beta testing.
> 
> Anyway, this is based on the song Don't Follow, by Alice in Chains, a very nice song by one of my all-time favorite groups (the song reminded me of those two dorks, so I couldn't help it).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ~
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot: the last line in italics isn't a line from the song, but something I added in order to end the fic in a nice way (I think?)


End file.
